benultfandomcom-20200216-history
Third Omnitrix
The Omnimatrix (often referred to as the Omnitrix) is one of Azmuth's creations and the current successor of the inferior Ultimatrix. The Omnitrix was first mentioned by Azmuth in Map of Infinity. He was planning on giving it to Ben, but it was not yet complete, and Ben's maturity needing to increase before he would be allowed to use it. Azmuth had then, by the events of The Ultimate Enemy: Part 2, had completed the Omnitrix and claimed that he was working on it ever since Ben got the original/Prototype Omnitrix (approximately 5 years). In the same episode, he gave it to Ben because he deemed him worthy after removing the Ultimatrix from the latter''s wrist.'' Appearance The Omnitrix, Omnimatrix, resembles a wrist watch. Is face plate is now square instead of the original round shape. It has a white, green and black color scheme. The faceplate is black with two green stripes that outline a forming hourglass of the the intergalactic peace symbol. When the faceplate is slid back, the Omnitrix's core is revealed. Features/Modes Features *Like previous models of the Omnitrix, it: **Can scan DNA **Has a quick change feature **Has Master Control **Can make aliens more safe/usable(goops gravity disk, ext), **Can be controlled via voice command **Can syncronize with other Omnitrixs. **Can adapt the user's clothing to the Omnitrix aliens **Can act like a two--way communication with Plumbers Badges ***It can also record voice messages *Unlike previous models of the Omnitrix, it **Does not mistransform, it's Ben's fault **Does not rely on the Codon Stream for the Transformations, instead it has the DNA stored within itself in a computerized form. **Has a digital watch **Has a Life-Form Lock *The Omnitrix has a holographic interface, where a holographic circle is shown, with the top half having alien faces, which is activated and scrolls through the aliens by the user touching the faceplate, akin to a touch screen. The faceplate will then slide open when the side button is pressed to lock in the selection, the Omnitrix core will come out and when pressed will trigger a transformation. *In Arrested Development, it is revealed that the Omnitrix has a security lock system dso that only Ben can use it. **It also has an alternate identification program if some change by outside forces occurs to Ben. *The Omnitrix has a randomizer function. This has two modes: **Ben continuously changes between different aliens every few minutes before timing out. **Ben will turn into one random alien for an inconsistent short period of time before changing back. Modes |-|Active Mode= Active Mode is the Omnitrix's default mode. Normally Active Mode is active when the Omnitrix can be used and nothing is wrong. |-|Recharge Mode= Recharge Mode's main purpose is to keep the Omnitrix from damaging the user. Recharge Mode is activated when the Omnitrix runs out of time. Recharge Mode is deactivated automatically, once a certain period of time has passed. |-|Monitoring/ DNA Scan Mode= The Omnitrix analyzes a species and its location, It only works for 30 seconds before the entire watch locks itself out. When analysis is completed the DNA sample enters the watch just by being near the alien it detects. This function was revealed in The Vampire Strikes Back. |-|Randomizer= The Omnitrix randomly transforms the user into different aliens, each for a short time. |-|Life-Form Lock= The Omnitrix allows Ben to stay in an alien form for an extended period of time without a time-out. Aliens The Omnitrix had a total of at least 1,000,912 aliens, 87 unlocked and 61 already named aliens. Ben has tramsformed into about 55 out of the 61 listed, if "When and How it was Unlocked/Obtained" field is blank, the alien is already synched to the Omnitrix. |-|Unlocked Aliens= These are all the known aliens that the Omnitrix has ever had unlocked or accessed.. |-|Other Known Aliens= These are aliens that have been named and confirmed to exist. They were never shown to be unlocked of or tranfrormed into in Ultimate Alien and have yet to be seen in Omniverse.. Trivia *According to Derrick J. Wyatt: **The icons on the Omnitrix are inspired by Autobot and Decepticon symbols from Transformers: Animated. **The Omnitrix is not hack proof. **Matt Youngberg and Shane Poindexter designed the Omnitrix. **It was Matt Youngberg's idea for the Omnitrix to have the touch screen interface. **The Galvans were the first species added to the Omnitrix. ***Grey Matter's DNA sample came from neither Azmuth nor Albedo. **The Omnitrix doesn't have the Ultimatrix's evolutionary feature. **The new aliens weren't ever locked in the Omnitrix. **The Omnitrix won't scan the Ultimates' DNA. **The Omnitrix is a reference to the Dial H comic book. **There were technical glitches in the prototype Omnitrix and Ultimatrix that limited the positioning of the symbol during transformations. This actually caused interference with the transformations such as power glitches. Azmuth has reformatted and corrected these errors in the Omnitrix. *Revealed in Hot Stretch: **''''The Omnitrix can keep Ben as an alien for 15 minutes usually. ***However it can sometimes time out much earlier than 15 minutes. Gallary Omnitrix.jpg Real Omnitrix.png Third Omnitrix Emote.png Category:Alien Technology Category:Omnitrix Category:Technology Category:Weapons Category:Items Category:Omnitrix Models Category:Super-x